


You Are the Point of My Day

by HellaWeasels (hysteron_proteron)



Series: the BDSM AU no one asked for but by god they're getting anyway [4]
Category: Blue Mountain State
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Come Eating, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/HellaWeasels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marathon Monday brings out some squishy feelings for two of our Goats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Point of My Day

"Alex," Thad slurs, swinging an arm around him and nuzzling into his neck. "You're my _best_ friend." He hiccups, beaming. "An' I _really_ like you. Wanna test?"

Alex beams back, pressing his face into Thad's shoulder before sinking to his knees. "Yes!"

Thad reaches down and runs his fingers through Alex's hair. "Good," he says before pulling Alex up and plunging his tongue into Alex's mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, Alex what are you doing? That's that asshole Thad!" Sammy yells, pushing his way between them.

"Shut up, mascot!" Thad yells back, shoving Sammy back.

"Hey, hey, Thad, Thad, tha's not cool, man, s'Sammy, he's my bes' friend," Alex says, tugging Thad closer to him.

Thad grumbles, nipping at Alex's shoulder and glowering at Sammy.

"Sammy, s' _fine_. Thad's an all right guy an' he's a real good kisser and Dom an' I wanna go under for him," Alex rambles, pressing his mouth into Thad's neck.

"Mmm, you do, huh?" Thad says, tugging Alex towards the stairs and his room. "Let's go test that."

Alex nods, following eagerly.

***

Alex settles on the rug next to Thad's bed, glancing eagerly up at him. "What're we gonna do?"

Thad hums, curling a hand in Alex's hair. "Well, I figured we could do a little begging then--" His voice drops to a whisper and he continues. "You could wet your pants for me?"

Alex groans a little. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Good. Go on, let me hear you beg."

"Please, I need to go so bad, feels like I'm gonna burst."

Thad groans, squeezing Alex's shoulder. "Yeah, that's good. Good boy, Alex." 

Alex moans, letting go and sending a hot stream of urine, soaking his boxers.

Thad shudders and covers his hand with his come. "C'mere, Alex, I wanna, wanna feel it." He reaches out and presses a hand against Alex's wet warm underwear, gripping his dick through the soggy fabric.

Alex pushes against Thad's hand, his hard cock tenting his boxers and he shivers. " _Nnrgh_."

Thad grins and keeps moving his hand up and down against Alex's dick. "Come on, Alex, come for me, make those boxers even wetter."

Alex rocks against him, finally coming and sending spurts of warm come into his boxers. 

Thad sighs happily, wiping his hand off on a towel and tossing it to Alex. "Clean up and then come into bed with me."

Alex wipes himself off and climbs into bed, watching as Thad climbs over him, settling an arm around him.

"Thad?" he asks before yawning.

"Hmm?"

"Can - can you – can we cuddle?" he mumbles.

"'Course." Thad shifts back against the blankets, tugging Alex against his chest. "My sweet sub just needs some aftercare, hmm?"

Alex just nods, burrowing closer and sinking into sleep.

***

Alex blearily opens his eyes and presses his mouth into the warm shoulder beside him, mouthing at the soft skin.

" _Mmf_ ," his companion murmurs, one large hand rubbing at the small of his back, pushing Alex closer.  
"Feels good."

"Uh-huh," Alex mumbles back, arching his hips and rubbing his erection against his companion.  
The other guy lets out a groan and takes his and Alex's dicks in one hand and slowly starts to rub them together.

Alex rocks his hips eagerly, letting out a low moan of his own.

" _Nnrgh_ , eager little sub, aren't you?"

Alex blinks, one hand swiping at the gunk in his eyes, and he stares into a very familiar face. "Thad?"

"Mmm, Moran?" Thad yawns, running a fingertip over the head of Alex's dick. " 'm gonna finish this, kay?"

Alex gasps and presses into Thad's hand. "Yes, fine please."

Thad chuckles lowly and glides his hands against their dicks, fingers slippery with precome.

Alex shivers and bucks his hips, groaning with the effort of holding back.

Thad _hmms_ and ducks down to nuzzle at Alex's shoulder, biting down on the flesh. "Let go, Alex, wanna see you fall apart."

Alex breathes in quickly and comes, coating Thad's hand with it and he watches as Thad uses it to jerk his own cock.

Thad grunts and comes as well, holding his come-soaked hand up to Alex's lips. "Go on, Alex, I know you wanna taste me."

Alex whines a little and eagerly sucks Thad's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nails and swallowing every last drop.

Thad pulls his hand out and wipes it on the sheets, leaning forward just enough to rub noses with Alex.  
"I don' wanna just test with you. Want it to _matter_."

"All right but you're-" Before Alex can finish, Thad kisses him slow and loose, his tongue lazily circling the inside of Alex's mouth, before pulling off.

"Shh, Alex, s'gonna be _fine_ , Imma protect you," he murmurs, and Alex recognizes the usual subsoothers - from when Sammy's sister practiced on them - but, somehow, coming from Thad, they sound _genuine_. 

"Besides, if I really cared about that stuff, d'you think I woulda jacked us off _and_ let you lick our jizz from my hand?" Thad pauses and then continues. "No, I wouldn't've. Now, shh, let' s go back t'sleep, c'mere." Thad pulls Alex against his chest and snuffles into his hair, arms wrapped tightly around him, and it's not long after that Alex follows him into sleep.


End file.
